Accidents
by TheMagicWorks
Summary: She wasn't thinking. In one motion she was up and off the bed, and she sprinted across the room, pillows flying in every direction. A firm hand on the door handle and she flung the door open before he could finish his sentence.


10pm, Thursday 24th of July 2000.

It was quiet in the house for once. Everyone was out, had left, out late, at work, at meetings. No one was there to yell at her, or bother her, or tell her she was being stupid. She had even shooed Crookshanks out from behind the television and when he wiggled out the front door, she locked it shut behind him.

Hermione had been forced to cover her ears up when he nudged the the wood separating them. He sat, calling for her attention. As she sobbed, she did feel a bit sorry for him, but he would get over it. He walked away deeper into the garden after a while, looking for someone else to pester.

Right now, she did not want any company at all. Silence, no arguing, no purring.

Now it was quiet, and Hermione curled up with the many elaborate pillows on the sofa. She had always wondered why Molly had decided on bringing so many pillows into this room, but at the moment she was grateful. She hugged the nearest one in her arms and buried her face in it, sighing heavily and taking in a lavender smell. She had started crying a long time ago and she was just depressed.

She swallowed hard, her throat dry and crisp and her chapped lips trembled. She reached for her pounding head, trying to soothe the pain. Rain slowly began to hammer down, hard on the Burrow and big raindrops were making her headache worse. Her eyelids fluttered over and she was almost sure she'd be asleep. Hermione's hair was falling from the big messy bun and strands of hair were floating past her and some sticking to her eyelashes.

After a while she felt relaxed, breathing softly, like a newborn baby. She was serene. Her jumper hugged her tightly, keeping her warm over her skinny jeans.

A soft knock sounded at her door, and Hermione groaned, pulling another pillow over her head her eyes still firmly shut. "Go away Crookshanks!"

A louder knock sounded, and Hermione was certain this was not a noise a cat could make. Whatever they needed, they could come back later when she felt like seeing people. Right now, she just wanted to be alone.

The knock came again. "'Mione?" said a familiar voice. "It's me. 'Mione, please open the door. Please."

Her eyes snapped open and she held herself tighter almost pinching to check she was alive. She knew that voice.

"Look," he said, his voice strained. He sounded almost broken. "I know you probably, well obviously… don't want to talk to me…"

She wasn't thinking. In one motion she was up and off the bed, and she sprinted across the room, pillows flying in every direction. A firm hand on the door handle and she flung the door open before he could finish his sentence.

Rain began to fall onto her face but she didn't care, tears still streamed down her face and her heart was like a drum. She blinked, water hitting her cheeks. Slowly she looked up. He was here. A smile.

And just on cue. Smack. Ron felt the full blow of a cushion around his head. "Bloody hell, 'Mione."

She caught only a glimpse of his troubled face before she threw herself at him. He was sopping with rain water. In a second she was burying her face hard in his chest as she burst into tears again. She dropped the pillow to the grass. She had thought she had no more tears to cry but the sight of him brought it all on again. Her hand reached under his arm and gripped his shoulder from the other side.

"I'm sorry." she sighed gripping him tighter, "You deserved it."

Ron seemed confused but smiled, like he was not sure where to begin or what to do. He didn't dare move all the while. Her lip hit his shirt button briefly. His breath was heavy too and he was soaked. Gently, he smoothed her hair back and kissed the top of her head ever so lightly. "I did deserve it. I left you again didn't I?" he said holding her face in his hands.

"Mhm."

His breath was short. Ron seemed scared, worried, anxious. He stopped, choking up almost immediately. He slowly showed strength and cleared his throat. "I said I wouldn't didn't I? A promise." Hermione noticed he was wearing no belt, and kept yanking his trousers up. It almost made her laugh.

"Yep."

"Well, I'm an idiot aren't I?" he said, trying to make her laugh.

"Oh, Ron!" she laugh but at the same time she sobbed, clinging to him so that he would not leave her again. He looked momentarily stunned and relieved. She stepped back, and the two stood in the rain.

She gazed up into those baby blue eyes. After all this time, he still had that effect. Her heart felt twisted and her stomach was in knots. His fiery red hair was clinging to his face, wet and she was reminded of a time when they were both young, innocent, crazy in the Chamber of Secrets. "Ron, You're not an idiot, you're a wonderful, wonderful person. It's okay. It's all okay."

"But I'm not!" he shuddered as the girl of his dreams stared at him. He wanted her, their lips together, their bodies pressed against each other. He wanted to scoop her up and hold her forever. "And it's not 'okay.' I hurt you. I swore I would never do that." The rain was slowing down and came to a pause.

"Ron, let's face it, you never mean to hurt me do you?" she said, folding her arms across her chest."

"I.. I don't.." he stuttered. "No." He exhaled and felt a small weight lifted off his shoulders.

"Exactly."

"Hermione, I promise you one day, I'll learn from my mistakes."

"You don't make that many mistake-" She never finished that sentence. Without even bothering to think about it, he leaned his head down a bit and pressed his lips against hers. He moved a few strands of hair behind her left ear. Soft, gentle, warm, loving. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to them both. They craved for each other. It was what they wanted and needed and, best of all, it wasn't rushed.

'Kissing Ron in the rain,' Hermione thought, 'something else I can tick off my bucket list.'

She reached her arms around his neck and they fit like they always did. It was like they were made for each other. Ron grabbed her legs up around his hips, holding her bum to keep her balanced. She wasn't even heavy. Hermione fiddled with the long pieces of hair at the back of his head.

When they pulled apart, Ron held her tight, making sure she didn't slip."Alright," she said softly, smiling in bliss her eyes still closed. "Now, I completely forgive you."

"You sure? Don't need another kiss to convince you?" They embraced again and Hermione leant against the door of the Burrow which had swung shut in the wind.

Unfortunately, the door had not locked. They fell back in an instant, onto the kitchen floor. And because Ron had no belt on, his trousers felt straight down to his ankles. He was mortified. His red and white checkered boxers were fully exposed and if anyone were to come tot he door now, they would get the wrong impression. Ron realized he was on top of her and instantly panicked about crushing her. He lifted himself to hover above her. Hermione bit her lip and looked shocked and embarrassed. Then, their eyes met.

Hermione was the first to laugh. She laughed hysterically and did not stop. "Oh bloody hell, have I hurt you 'Mione, are you okay?" She could barely breathe but she shook her head and continued her laughing and soon Ron was laughing too. "Bloody hell." When they stopped, Hermione was the first to speak.

"Ron, I love you," she told him, "For your imperfections, your stupid ways and your impeccably good kissing." She smiled from underneath him.

"I love you too Granger." and he bent down again, with a gentler kiss. He looked relieved, and when he smiled at her now she could tell he was genuinely happy. He tucked a another piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Good, I'd like to think so, after everything we've-"

An exclaim of disgust could be heard.

"Oh for god sake guys!" Harry Potter. "We come home to this? Get a room." he said walking through the door and over them into the kitchen. Ginny was attached to his arm.

"Classy Ron." she snorted.

"Oh Merlin's beard." Molly's eyeballs almost looked like they'd fall out of her head any second.

"Brilliant," Ron whispered so only Hermione could hear. "Now I'm gonna get done for rape."

"It does look like that." she said chuckling.

A procession of family streamed into the room, all soaked in rain water and all removing their coasts and hanging them over the hooks.

"It's not what it looks like," Ron inisited to his Mother.

"Get in there Ronnie." George laughed.

Hermione was still in fits of giggles again. "I'm sorry guys, we fell over and Ron didn't have a belt it honestly isn't like it looks." Everyone looked at Hermione who was almost in tears.

"That's what they all say. Oh dear Hermione. What has Ron been doing with you?" George laughed as everyone stared at the girl on the floor. Smack. "Ow, Muummm!"

Everyone looked at Hermione, who was still laughing hysterically. "Is she alright?" Molly mouthed to the boys.

"Yeah, she's fine." Ron said with a big grin.

Suddenly, an almighty hiss came from the door way. Crookshanks was very angry about being shut out in the rain and decided it was Ron's fault.

Ron exclaimed in disgust as he found the source of the sound. "Oh it's you." The cat, have being drenched, had a slight stink about him. "Bloody hell moggy, you stink!" At that remark the flat nosed freak of a 'cat' turned to hiss at Ron again. He leapt at him digging his claws into his back. Ron knelt up exclaiming as the cat proceeded to rip his skin on his back."Bloody hell!"

Everyone laughed, even his parents who found it hilarious.

Harry held his sides, and wiped his eyes, "Seriously that is the funniest thing in ages."

"Good boy Crookshanks." Hermione said with a chuckle, her head of hair bouncing as the cat jumped off and chased after a mouse in the lounge.

"Are you training it to kill me?" Ron pointed his finger at the cat sitting in a corner. "Ouch." The cat once again hissed at Ron, narrowing his eyes. Hermione grinned.

"It's a good idea." Harry said as everyone sat at the dinner table. Ron helped up his girlfriend and they sat beside each other.

"Welcome back Ron." Arthur said, extending an arm to his son. Ron pulled up his jeans before having a Fatherly hug.

"Good to be back." Ron said hugging his Mother and sister in turn.

"Hope you learned your lesson." George laughed, "-next time you walk out on her, Hermione's gonna set him on you."

Ron rubbed his back. "Great, guess I'm staying."

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

"I promise."

"Okay love." Hermione kissed his cheek and held his hand under the table.

"Yuck." Harry and George snorted.

Hermione rolled her eyes. As the family talked until late, they laughed and cried. Hermione sat with a tea, drinking like everyone else. She loved this family, this crazy, mad, loving red-headed family. Hermione felt at home, like she always did. With everyone. With her family.


End file.
